


This is What Good Friends do for Each Other

by MiniM236



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: Cheryl is sick of seeing Josie and Reggie dance around each other, so she has to do something about - and of course she drags her girlfriend and  friends into it.Or the 'We try to talk them into getting together but the won't listen so we locked them somewhere together'.





	This is What Good Friends do for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> First Riverdale fic, hope you like it!

Cheryl was sitting on a sofa in the common room of Riverdale High, mindlessly observing other students while Toni leant against her, writing down notes from her history textbook. She was content, happy even. Things had calmed down and everyone seemed to getting along, Serpent and Bulldog wise but there was something that bugged her.

Ah yes, she spotted Reggie sneaking glances at Josie from across the room as the lead Pussycat was chatting happily to Valerie and Melody. The 'should be couple' that still weren't together. It was slightly irritating.

"Cher? Cheryl?" Toni tapped her shoulder with the tip of her pen "Hi, where were you?"

Blinking, Cheryl turned to Toni who gave her a smile.

"What's wrong?" Toni asked.

"It's just..." Cheryl began and then made a frustrated noise while gesturing towards Reggie and Josie. Toni looked at her confused. 

"She's talking about my step sister and the bulldog" Kevin said, sitting down next to Toni.

"Thank you!" Cheryl sighed "You see it too?"

"Of course" Kevin shrugged "It's completely obvious."

"And what do you propose we do about it?" Toni asked with a hint of sarcasm. Kevin and Cheryl looked at each other with a knowing look and then looked back at Toni.

"No" Toni said slowly "No, no, no, we are not meddling. Just let them figure it out."

"But it's been going on for so long" Cheryl protested.

"Honestly, the way those two look at each other in class is making me more distracted then they they are" Kevin added.

"And Melody and Valerie could help" Cheryl suggested

"Could help with what?" A new voice said. Toni turned to see Valerie and Melody standing next her. Did everyone in this school move quietly? 

"Josie and Kevin apparently have some sort of crush on each other" Toni explained

"Obviously" Valerie scoffed. Kevin pointed at the girl with approval. 

"Val" Melody warned softly "No meddling"

"Oh come on, they need help" Valerie argued we're just giving them a little push" The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so here's the plan" Cheryl said.

* * *

"Why do I have talk to Reggie with you?" Kevin whined slightly as Toni dragged him along the hallway. They spied Reggie going to his locker and putting in and taking out a couple books.

 "She's your sister. Don't you want to  see your "ship" sail?" Toni said. "Reggie! Hey, wait up!"

Reggie stopped and  turned to see the pink-haird Serpent girl doing a quick jog to catch up with him, dragging Kevin alongside her.  
  
"Hey Kev..Toni, right?" Reggie asked. He was slightly confused as to why she was talking to him. All he knew about Toni was that she Cheryl's girlfriend and that she was friends with Kevin, Jughead and Josie. He smiled slightly as he thought of the lead Pussycat.  
  
"Listen, I don't exactly know you but I'm doing this for this idiot" Kevin protested with a little 'hey' "and Cheryl who are convinced that you have some sort of epic crush on Josie..." Toni began.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah" Reggie chuckled nervously "I don't have an 'epic crush' on Josie!"  
  
"Okay then.. " Kevin shrugged with a lack of conviction.  
  
"I mean even if I did, it wouldn't work, I mean her mom hates me" Reggie reasoned and then took a large gulp from his water bottle.  _Is it just me or is getting hot in here?_  He thought. He felt like this anytime he thought of Josie.  
  
Kevin arched an eyebrow "But what if Sierra wasn't a factor?" Reggie chocked slightly. Toni smirked  _Gotcha_.

"I mean, if I did like Josie it's not like she'd like me back" Reggie continued, trying not to sound disappointed.

"So if you did have a crush on Josie" Toni said "which you don't" She quickly added "and she liked you back, you'd ask her out?"  
  
"Right" Reggie agreed. The two then looked to  the left of the corridor and there was Josie with Melody, Valerie and Cheryl.  Reggie and Josie made nervous eye contact.

_Meanwhile_

Josie walked arm in arm with Valerie, Melody and Cheryl who had joined them that morning for coffee and to discuss Pussycat performances and possible collab with the Vixens.

"So, anyone on your minds lately ladies?" Cheryl asked coyly.

"There is a cute girl in Biology I think has a thing for me" Melody said.

"Not really but that doesn't mean I'm not looking" Valerie said and then nudged Josie "What about you Jo?"

Josie chuckled nervously "No, not me. I haven't even had a boyfriend before"

"Oh come on" Cheryl said nonchalantly "Are sure there is no one, like I don't know, Reggie?" 

"Reggie, why would I look at him" Josie protested quickly "Why would he look at me?" 

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much" Melody teased.

"You're smart, pretty, you  have an amazing  voice" Valerie reassured her sister "Why wouldn't he want you?"

"Plus he can't stop looking at you" Cheryl added "He has this lovesick puppy love in his eyes and when was the last time we all saw him with a girl?"

They had all stopped walking and Josie bit her lip in thought. Sure, Reggie teased her at times but he was respectful towards her, complimented her. He always held the door open when she was around. Last week when she heard some of the boys rating girls and her name had come up (or what they had called her "the bangable black chick who can sing") he got really pissed with his own friends. Maybe he wasn't a bad boy player like everyone thought.

She looked up and saw him standing across the hall with Kevin and Toni. What was going on? The two looked at each other for a brief moment.

"I have to go" Josie rushed out and walked away alone. 

She didn't see the dissapointed look in Reggie's eyes or see him walk away in the other direction.

The two groups met halfway and Toni threw her hands up in slight frustration.

"Well that went well" Toni commented. 

"They're just stubborn" Kevin said "They both seem to think they're out of each other's league"

"So time for Plan B" Cheryl said thoughtfully

"What's Plan B?" Valerie asked. Kevin and Cheryl smiled at each other.

"Extreme Necessary Action" The two said simultaneously and walked away with cunning grins.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Toni yelled in confusion after the two, exchanging confused looks with Valerie and Melody.

This was going to be interesting.

 


End file.
